


The Fears of the Wrath

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nightmare Fuel, Paranoia, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: (Inspired by the fact that I did a very smooth TFB raid with Xenli last night.  Also, her mother Ixarte killed her husband[Xenli’s dad] in self defense because he was a horrible person.  This is in between Belsavis and Voss, which is why Quinn is still on the crew.)
Series: Kavi legacy [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/837801





	The Fears of the Wrath

"What is it, Quinn?"

The lieutenant was used to Xenli not looking at him when he approached her. At least she was more interesting than Baras. "Your presence has been requested, my lord."

"By whom?"

"The Dread Masters."

At first, the young Red Sith was unperturbed. But she sensed her adoptive sister, Aayes, and her mother Ixarte tense up. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"If the Masters have sent a messenger, tell them that Xenli will be visiting as soon as possible." Ixarte turned back to her daughter, trembling ever so slightly. "Xenli, my dear, you do not have a choice but to attend. They probably want to meet the new Wrath, make sure you won't run off on the Emperor. You do not have a choice. The Dread Masters are very old, very wise, and very, very clever."

"Not clever enough to avoid capture by the Jedi," Xenli snarked, eliciting a snort from Vette.

"My daughter, you have no idea what, exactly, the Masters are. They are not your average Sith. You have to be on your best behavior, or you will pay dearly for it. Now go."

They were on their own ship, and the moment Xenli boarded, she felt something terribly off. The dark side was no stranger to her, of course. All Sith we're used to it by the time they could talk. But something was very wrong with the Dread Masters.

"My lords?" No answer? She could run...

"You are the one who calls herself the Wrath?" It was a male voice, deep and unfamiliar.

"The Hand visited me and told me that I am, yes."

Xenli felt like the walls were closing in. Were they? Her skin was crawling and she sweat.

A figure in ornate robes and a gold mask approached her. He was a couple of inches taller than her and gave off a regal, charismatic feeling. But the charisma was fake, a front to lure victims in.

Xenli knelt respectfully. "My lord--"

The man grabbed her by the chin and forced her back up. The mask obscured his face completely, but she could feel him studying her.

And then the fear sunk in.

He was reading her, studying her. She felt like she was caught off guard, naked to the galaxy. She blinked, and it was her father staring before her. The man had died before she was born, yet he stood before her, with the chest wound Ixarte inflicted upon him.

She shrieked and pushed the Master away. She turned, and it was Jaesa, bleeding out with a Sith standing over her. "I'm sorry, my lord," she whispered, "I failed us."

"No!" Xenli reached for her, and her apprentice disappeared. She ran.

She ran, and ran, until she tripped. Her heart was racing, and her palms were slick. She vomited from the very pit of her stomach until bile came out. I need to get out, or I'm going to die.

And then her surroundings were normal. There were six figures surrounding her, all in the same robes and golden masks.

The one who had addressed her knelt down beside her. "Lord Xenli, I am Dread Master Raptus. We wanted to meet the new Wratb and see what she was about. Do you know what just happened?"

Xenli shook her head. "I saw things. Things that didn't make sense. Horrible things."

"My dear, you saw your worst fears. You see, this is the special gift that us Dread Masters are capable of: we can make you feel your deepest fears. Every nightmare, every trauma...we can make our enemies feel it all."

"We have the same master. I would say we're not enemies," Xenli retorted.

Raptus chuckled. "That is what the last Wrath said, and the fool betrayed the Emperor. Now keep that in mind, Xenli. Because," and she could sense him smiling under the mask, "we now know what you fear, should the need ever arise. Now, leave."

When she got home, Xenli soaked in a hot bath and didn't speak for a long time. Aayes used some healing to help, but she knew better than to press the issue.


End file.
